I once was a blonde
by Passion09
Summary: Cloud is depressed, so he decides to dye his hair. Leon thinks his hair is fine the way it is, but of course Riku has to go and make it worse...
1. I wanna die my hair

The new me

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, KH2, Or Final Fantasy. I only have one final fantasy movie. The games ar my sisters. BUt she sucks so yeah.

Summery: Cloud Decides to dye his hair...

Prologue

Chapter 1 I'm dying my hair

* * *

Leon loved Clouds hair. He loved the way he flicked it from his eyes when it got in his face. He loved the way his hair was naturally spiky and unruley yet so alluring at the same tiem. He loved as much as it amazed him How soft the blue eyed males hair was. Don't ask how he knew that He also loved how well Clouds hair went so perfect with his eyes, but more than anything he loved his natural blonde hair color. It' was radiant like the sun and made him all the more beautiful.

Of course Leon would never tell this to his beatiful blonde friend. I mean what kind of loser gets infatuated with his best friends hair. Though I'd say loser is just taking it a little too far But seriously it's not like Cloud is the only one with great hair. Look At Riku. His hair practically screamed worship me. But he wasknow Cloud. 'Speaking of which, I wonder where he is' Leon thought to himself. He was currently sitting in the living room of his his 3 bedroom apartment. He had just moved out of his parents houselack of privacy. Cloud, Riku, Sora, Axel, & Roxas had agreed to help him move in under the consition that they were granted free access to his apt. 'Like hell that'll happen but they don't know that', and unlimited access to his food supply. 'Again like hell that'll happen' But if they were willing to work he was willing to lie. A little bit of heavey duty never hurt anyone. 'There lazy asses could use the excercise anyhow.

In anycase being as it was by the time it was time for them to leave Cloud had decided that he was to tired 'heh more like to lazy' to leave. He took it upon himself to stay in one of the guest rooms. 'Oh joy'. But it was damn near 12 noon. Leon knew Cloud was lazy but seriously how much time did he need. 'Stupid blondes...cute blondes...stupid cute blondes' Okay by now you must be wondering what was up with Leon and his unusual fascination with Cloud. The thing is Leon had had sort of a thing for him. Everyone knew itexcept for said person. It was so obveious. How Cloud could call Leon, Squall and get away with it, to the fact that Leon could simply not say no to the blonde, as where it were anyone else he'd simply scoffat them and go about his business. He didn't know what it was about theCloud that made him so sooo'there are know words to describe how he makes me feel'. As much as it peeved him he just couldn't get over his fascination for said blonde. Hell he even liked saying the word blonde so long as it reffered to Cloud.

Which brings usback to the original subject...Clouds hair. God he loved Clouds hair.With a sigh Leon arose from thecushion in his living room and made hi way to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal.

* * *

Cloud Strife the notorious blonde stood there topless staring at his reflection in the mirror, and sighed. He fingered a few strands of hair, then flicked them away from his face and sighed once more. Today was just his day 'given that it was still moring did it really matter'. He had been to lazy to go home last night, and now it was saturday morning. He was frusterated, but he didn't know why. 'I should have bought a toothbrush' Cloud thought to himself blowing his breath against his hand. He sniffed, then he frowned. "Morning breath" He muttered , but to know one imparticular rather than him self.

'Hm I wonder what Squalls up to' he thought to himself as he proceeded to wash his face with his hands. He then looked through th cabinet mirror of his friends bathroom and so some conveniently placed brush ups. 'Doesn't he believe in a modern tooth brush' he thought but then shrugged and proceeded to grab a pack. He tore it open Authoress note: I have some of these at home and they are sooo cool. He placed the little brush on his finger than began to scrup his teeth with it.

When he was finished he walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. Just then his stomach began to growl.

"How convenient", he sighed as he rubbed his stomach slightly.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw His best friend whom he was secretly in love with : how convienient sitting innocently or as innocent as he can get at the table slurping milk loudly from his bowl. Cloud resisted the urge to laugh at his unknowing friend. He cleared his throat, and Leon coughed loudly banging his fist against his chest. Cloud laughed at Leons apperent obliviousness if it wasn't a word b4 it is now

" Is it good"? Cloud inquired with a quirked eyebrow and an amused grin on his face. He walked over to Leon and moved his finger to wipe off his milk mustache. Leon barely resisted the urge to blush. Leon of course did not blush. Blushing was unmanly. So with a small grunt he just went back to the milk in his cereal bowl. As he swallowed the last of the milk he slurped extra loud then smacked his lips loudly and gave a decent manly belch for enphasis.

"Yes" , Leon answered thenmoved to the sink to wash his bowl out. Cloud grabbed his own bowl from the dish rack smiling all the while, as he grabbed a box of coco puffs, and continued on to poor said cereal into his bowl. He then got the milk from the fridge and proceeded to poor that into his bowl as well.

As Cloud chewed his cereal he sighed. He felt empty but he didn't know why. As he did in the bathroom he grabbed a few strands of hair. 'Same blonde color' He thought to himeself. Why couldn't his hair be more like Squalls. It was long, brown, and soft don't ask how he knew that unlike his own hair. It's like know matter how much he wet it, it'd always go back to exactly the way it was. He wanted to do something different. If he couldn't make it straight, and he wasn't gonna keep it wet then what. I mean for goodness sake he looked like a damn chocobo not that they're ugly or anything

'Maybe I could dye', Cloud thought to himself. What would Squall think though?

"Hey Squall", Leon, who was staring strangly out Cloud, till said blond spoke his name. He shook his head from his previous day dream, only just realizing how dumb he must have looked staring at his friend like that.

"huh", Leon answered intelligently.

" Well I was just wondering", Cloud drifted as if he were deep in thought. Leon cleared his throat as to draw attention to himself. "Huh oh, yeah I was just wondering, what would you think about me dying my hair?"

Leon stared at Cloud as if he'd grown a second head. "Why the hell would you wanna do something like that", Leon pondered to himself why he would even think of such a thing. I mean his hair was so perfect, and so soft, and so radiant, and so... "Just a thought really. I mean I just thought I'd try something different you know." Cloud let himself drift off again. Leon stared at the gorgeous blond thoughtfully, or as thoughtfully as he could with all the dirty thought's that were going threw his mind at the moment.

"Maybe I'll get a second opinion" Cloud muttered.

* * *

Well that's it for now. This is my very first fanfic... ever, so feel free to critisize my horrible writing Skills. Anyways If it's atleast 3 ppl that are kind enough to review, then I'd be more than happy to update. In the next chapt. Cloud is gonna go to get a second opinion, and Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Axel will be in the next chapt. if I write a next chapter.

Anyways I'm about to post another fiction up to if anyone wants to check it out. Oh yeah and my sister has a fiction posted up on here to so go check it out. It's called The Bet. It's pretty good so you guys should read it. Bysers! )


	2. Second opinions

**Authoress note: **Okay you guys. I got three reviews, (one of them being from my sister) but Hey. I really appreciate the one sthat liked the story enough to review. Thanx guys! So as long as there are ppl out there that wanna read it then I'll keep going ).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final fantasy. To bad ne.

Chapter 2 Second Opinions

* * *

" So you have come to me on day of saturday, the most important day of the week, to ask me if you should dye your hair", Axel sits in his rocking cushion staring at Cloud amusedly. " Wise choice my son , wise choice", he says and smoothes his make believe mustache between his fingers. 

Cloud stares at him blankly, "Okay for one I came here for Riku, not you." Pouting, Axel grabs his chest as if he'd just been stabbed in the heart.

"That hurts Cloud", He says in a sad mocking tone. Cloud simply rolls his eyes. "So is he here?" He asks. Axel just stares at him and blinks. Cloud stares back at Axel. Axel Stares even harder at Cloud. Clouds squints his eye, and twitches his nose. Axel blows in Clouds eyes. Cloud blinks.

"Ha loser", Axel smirks.

"No fare you cheated..." Cloud never finishes his sentence cause Riku walks in from what Cloud assumes to be his bedroom. He scratches his head and rubs his bare stomache tiredly, and walks in to the kitchen. Riku makes himself a cup of coffee, and walks back into his living room. As he takes in his surroundings, He looks from Cloud to Axel, and back to Cloud again. As he fully registers what's going home he walks back into his bedroom and slams the door.

Axel and Cloud just stare. "Soooo..." Cloud says.

"Soooo..." Axel mimicks. With that Cloud walks up to the door and bangs on it. "HEY, RIKU I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!", Cloud yells.

* * *

From inside the room Riku is watching PB&J Otter. "Noodle do the noodle, noodle do the noodle dance" The tv sang loudly as Riku turned his tv up to drown out the blond on the other side of the door. 

"I love those little otters", Riku smirks bobbing his head back and forth. (that show is so cool.I used to watch it all the time hehehe) Apparantly they were trying to figure out how to build a rocket ship to outer space. 'I should really get ready'. Riku thought. He had promised Sora he'd see X-Men; The last Stand, even though he himself had already seen it twice. 'The things I do for love' Riku thought silently sipping his coffee. Sora's mother didn't want him to see the movie by himself. She thought it was to much 'violence' in the movie. 'It's not like the guys arm didn't grow back', so Riku, being the kind loving person that he is decided to go with him. Plus it gave him a chance to get closer to the brunette 'really close'.

Just then Riku's door was knocked down. There stood and Axel whistling innocently. Riku stared blankly at him, "I'm not paying for that", And that's all he said.

Sora was currently at his house waiting for Riku to call. Where was he it was almost one o'clock, and the movie started at 1:45. It took 15 minutes to get to the theatre, and they hadn't even bought there ticketes yet. 'Maybe I'll just call him', Sora thought innocently. With that he picked up his phone and dialed his best friends number.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you knocked down my bedroom door to tell me That Cloud wants to dye his hair." Riku inquired camly. Axel just nodded and gave his friend a sheepish grin. "Are you stupid or what", it was more of a statement then a question. Riku turned to Cloud. " So you wanna dye your hair huh." He stated once more.

" Yeah I asked Squall but he thought it was a bad idea, Idunno I guess since you know so much about hair dye..."

Riku lifeted an eyebrow, "Wowowowowo what the hell are you talking about I never dyed my hair" Riku almost yelled offendedly. Just then his phone rang. 'Thank God' Cloud thought. Hey it's not like he knew that silver was his natural hair color.

"Hello... Oh Sora Hey hows it going" Riku asked exicetedly. Axel rolled his eye, and Riku flipped him off. Axel gave his friend an offended look, and stuck his tounge out. "Oh... no I didn't forget...yeah... I'll be there asap... Okay 1:10... yeah I'll startgettin ready right now." And with that he hung up the phone.

"Hey I gotta go get ready, but when I get back I sure do hope that my doors not lying in the middle of the bedroom floor, cause I'm not paying for that." Riku said, then walked into his bedroom and made way to his private bathroom to take a shower.

"Well great he's leaving", Cloud sighed. 'Maybe I'll just ask Reno what he thinks'. "Hey Axel is your brother home" Axel just stared at him blankly then answered " Nope, he's out with his new 'boyfriend'.

Cloud smiled, " Are you jealous", Axel simply scoffed and made his way to the front door, Cloud following closely behind."Soo.. " Axel started, " What's the deal with you wanting to dye your hair anyways,.. I mean what's wronge with?"

Cloud looks thoughtful for a moment. He hadn't thought of it that way before. It's not like he didn't like it, it just that he wanted to change it. Other than that, and it unusual spikyness, he wasn't sure what was wronge. It just depressed him to think that his hair would be that way forever, 'or atleast till I get old, and that's even more depressing I mean why stick to just 2 hair colors for you whole life'. " I guess it's just time for a change", Cloud answered. Axel just shrugged. Heck it was good enough for him.

* * *

**Authoress:** Okay yeah I know it's a short chapter. I was gonna make it longer, but I decided that I wanted the readers to vote for the hair color. So which ever color is most requested (only request one color at a time please) then that's the one I'll use.

Remember if you review I'll try to update faster.

**Summery for next chapter:** Cloud decides that he's gunna dye his hair, and Axel and Roxas Are gonna help. Sora and Riku go to see X-Men Last stand. Leon finds an orange cat that he developes a soft spot for, and Clouds cousin is coming to visit. (bet you can't guess who it is)

Anywho I'll definatly make the next chapter longer but for now byesers!


	3. It is NOT a date

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 

**Authoress note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just wanted to make the story as long as possible, before I decided to actually post it ya know. Okay peeps votes are in, and I hope you guys aren't to upset with the results. (I am I hate this color).Anyways here you guys go Chapter three.

It is NOT a date!

* * *

Sora sat patiently on his couch, waiting for Riku to show up. He should be here by now. Riku was alwayz late everwhere he went. He always had to make sure he looked perfect. 'Not that he really has to try', Sora thought, as he heard his doorbell ring. He hurried from his spot on the couch in his living room, to the door in the front of the house.He opend the door to see Riku standing there with one hand behind his back, getting ready to ring the door bell again. "Oh hey Sora", Riku said grinning sheepishly. Sora rolled his eye. 

"Hey Riku," Sora greeted his friend, then went to grab his keys from the key rack. "What took you so long anyways?" Sora questioned his friend, "and what's that behind your back?". Riku smiled, taking his hands from behind his back to reveal a boquet of roses. "For you" Riku said sweetly handing the flowers to Sora, who blushed deeply, "For our date" Riku enphasized with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Sora's blush deepend.

"It's Not a date" Sora exclaimed. Riku's grin widened. "Hmm really?". Riku stated, "You, me, a dark movie theatre and dinner on me, seems like a date to me" Riku beemed. Sora just stalked off towards Riku's Silver chryster convertable (that's the kinda car I'm getting).

"It is NOT a date". Sora muttered, blushing.

* * *

Axel and Cloud walked down the isle of Target, in the hair products section, where all the hair dye, and shampoo, and stuff like that was. "Hmm, hey Axel what about this color right here", Cloud turned to Axel showing him a box with a person with chessnut brown hair on the front. Axel looked at it thoughtfully for a moment, then to Cloud, then back to the box.

"Nah, to... Sora" Axel muttered. Cloud nodded in agreement. The last thing they needed was another Sora. (No offense I love Sora). Cloud looked for more hair colors, ocasionally asking Axel for his opinion. "Ya know this is boring" Axel complained. Cloud just glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"You know this would go alot faster, if you'd help". Cloud suggested. Axel scoffed. "Why would I wanna do that?" Cloud glared. Axel sighs, "Alright", he said turning, and looking at the shelf, he picked up a box, and showed it to Cloud, "What about this", He asked. Cloud turned and looked at the box.

"Hey that's... different. Do you think I'd look good with that color" Cloud asked staring at the box with a person with red hair on the cover. Axel grinned, and nodded yes. Cloud stared at him "Well if you can pull it off..." Axel glared muttering something about stupid conceited blondes. Cloud smiled, and they walked up to the purchase isle. Axel picked up a snicker bar from the candy rack, and opend it starting to eat it, and Cloud glared at him. "... What... I'm gonna pay for it." Axel said defensivley. Cloud rolled his eyes for the third time.

"Yeah right" . Cloud mutterd, as the got up to the cash register. He placed the box of hair dye on the counter, and Axel placed his Snicker bar wrapper on it . The cashier gave Axel a disaproving look, and Axel just grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Leon sat boredly on the park bench, staring at the little kids, which he had long ago dubbed 'annoying little boogers' play tag. "This sucks I'm sooo bored" Leon mutterd to him self. 'I wish Cloud were here' Leon sighed. Though he would never admit it, he felt quite lonely without his blond friend there sitting next to him. Leon sighed again. 

"What the", Leon had felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down, to an adorable oranged colored kitten making itself comfortable up against his foot. "What the hell" Leon muttered, gently kicking the kitten away from him. The kitten mewled softly looking up at him with large green eyes, before making it's way back over to Leon again resting against his foot. 'Stupid cat' Leon thought, again kicking the kitten away from his fiit gently.

The kitten stared up at him looking slightly confused. Leon just rolled his eyes, and got up from the bench, making his way towards his apartment. The kitten tilted it's head following him. Leon made his way toward the door, the kitten following closely behind. He took his keys out from the pocket of his dark blue jeans (No he's not wearing leather so there). Opening the door, he walked in then shut it swiftly behing him. The kitten again tilted it's head from the other side of the door. It mewed pitifully. Leon rolled his eyes, and decided to try and ignore the kitten on the other side of the door.

After about fifteen minutes Leon had gotten tired of the kittens mewing, and decided he would gut the thing out, but upon opening the door, and seeing those adorably large green eyes staring up at him, he just didn't have the heart. 'What would Cloud do'. Leon didn't have to think about it, he already knew. Sighing Leon picked up the kitten, and held it out in front of him staring at it. "Your an annoying little peace a shit you know that" The kitten just tilted it's head, and meowed lightly. Leon closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, kitten in tow. He put the kitten down, and got a bowl from one of his cabinets.

Placing the bowl on the floor, he went to his fridge, and pulled out a jug of milk. Pouring it in the bowl leon looked at hte cat. 'I wonder what Cloud would think of me bringing home a sray cat' Leon thought, and smiled to himself. Cloud loved cats. Maybe he could give the cat to Cloud. 'That'd definately win me some points' He thought smiling as the kitten lapped the milk up greedily.

* * *

"For the last time Riku it is NOT a date" Sora exclaimed loudly, getting strange stares from passer byers. Riku grinned opening the theatre door for Sora. "Yeah but I bet you wish it was" Riku whispered in Sora's ear as he walked passed him. Sora, who was thankful for the darkness of the theatre, was blushing like mad. It's not that like Riku was wronge, 'but does he have to be so damn forward about it', Sora thought to himself questioningly. Sora walked toward the front row looking for seats, with Riku following behind him. They found seats towards the front, in the third row. 

"I'll go get some popcorn" Riku suggested. Sora looked at him questioningly. "Aren't we going out for dinner after this" Sora inquired. Riku nodded. "Won't that ruin your appetite" Riku just stared blankely at Sora, before walking towards the snackbar. Sora just rolled his eyes and sat down. 'Hope he doesn't miss the previews' Sora thought 'that's always the best part'.

"Excuse me is anyone sitting here" Sora looked up to see a familiar face, and smile. "Hey Kairi what'r you doing here". Kairi smiled and pointed to Namine, who was standing behind her. "We came to see a movie, just like you" Kairi said in an obveious tone, "So what about you Sora are you here with anyone"?

"Yeah actually I'm here with Riku." Sora answered. Kairi and Namine exchanged identical looks, before grinning widly. "Aww you to are finally going on a date" Kairi cooed, Pinching Sora's cheeks, "How cuuuute" Namine added clasping her hands together. Sora blushed, "For the last time it is NOT a date". Riku came up from behind Kairi and Namine chewin on his popcorn, with a diet pepsi tucked under his arm.

"Aww come on Sora poo no need to get so defensive it only Kairi and Namine" Riku teased. Sora glared (pouted) "FOR THE LAST TIME IT IS NOT A DATE"! Riku laughed, and Kairi and Namine giggled wildly, while everone else in the movie theatre shushed Sora giving him weird looks. Sora slid down in his chair trying to cover his face with Riku's popcorn.

* * *

Axel and Cloud were gettingout ofthe car when they heard they heard someone call there names. Cloud turned to see Roxas running towards them. Axel beamed. "Hey guys" Roxas panted heavily. Axel grinned, "Excercise much" . Roxas gave him the finger, and Axel gave him a hurt look. Roxas rolled his eyes, turning to Cloud, "So, what's in the bag". Cloud took the box out of the bag and handed it to Roxas. Roxas stared at it intently, then looked at Cloud then at the box, then back to Cloud again. "Soooo" he said handing the box back to Cloud. 

"He's dying his hair dumbass" Axel informed his clueless looking friend. Roxas glared at him. "Well thanks captain obveious, cause of course I never would've figured that out" Roxas mutterd somewhat offended. "But why red". Cloud just shrugged, "Axel chose it" Roxas looked at Axel. "Figures".

"You wanna come in and help" Cloud offered. Roxas stared, "Why?... I mean how many people does it take to dye one head of hair." Cloud stared. Roxas stared. Axel stared. Cloud blinked. Roxas blinked. "Ha I win, losers" Axel exclaimed, and they all made there way into Clouds house. Cloud walked over to his phone, to check his voice mail. "You have one message" The phone message machine blurted. Cloud pressed the button to listen to the voicemail. "Hey Cloud, it's me Demyx, anyways I'm in town, and I was planning on visiting you, but either your not answering your phone cause you know it's me, or your not home. Anyways gimmie a call when you get this at 955-7895. Ttyl" Cloud shrugged. He as he wrote down the number. "You have 0 unheard messages" the message machine informed.

Cloud made his way to the bathroom, where Axel waited with the hair dye and stuff already waiting, and ready to dye Clouds hair. Roxas sat on the toilet (the seat is down) fully intending to watch. Cloud gave a nervous sigh, and made his way over to the sink, "You sure you know what your doing" Cloud asked nervously. Axel gave a reassuring smile, "Sure I watched myaunt do it lotsa times". Roxas rolls his eyes, "oh yeah that's reassuring" He muttered. Cloud gulped.

45 minutes later

"Oh God Axel WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR" Cloud exclaimed, as he looked in the mirror. Axel grinned nervously "Well maybe your hair has to be darker to turn that color... it doesn't look That bad" Axel attempted in vain.

Roxas resisted the urge to laugh. "That bad... THAT BAD... IT's..."

* * *

Oh ooh Cliffhanger. Mwahahaha. So whadda you guys think it is. Anyways thanx to everyone who reviewd. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

**Summery for next chapter: **Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine all go out for dinner. Leon is shocked at the color of Clouds hair, Cloud is head over heals for the kitten, and Demyx bought his boyfriend with him.

Till next time Bysers.

**

* * *

**


	4. It's not a date pt2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Okay everyone, I know I haven't updated in forever LITERALLY! Seriously my computer has been in major trip mode. I'm lucky that I was even able to put this up, but don't worry because in just a few weeks I'm getting a new, better computer, so I'll defiantly be updating a lot more.

Part 2 It's NOT a date

_Last Time:_

_"Oh God Axel WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR" Cloud exclaimed, as he looked in the mirror. Axel grinned nervously "Well maybe your hair has to be darker to turn that color... it doesn't look That bad" Axel attempted in vain._

_Roxas resisted the urge to laugh. "That bad... THAT BAD... IT's..."

* * *

_

Riku politely opened the car door on the passenger side for Sora, who glared at him the whole time while getting in the car. "You know if you keep pouting like that it'll stick", Riku says grinning. Sora continues to glare, and flips Riku off as he opens the door for Kairi and Namine, who giggle in the back seat. "Denial is not a good thing Sora kun", Kairi mutters in the back seat. Sora turns glaring, "What was that", Kairi looks up smiling sweetly at him. "I said… um I'm gonna be studying the Nile soon hehehe". Namine giggles at her a little.

"So where do you guys wanna eat", Riku says trying to cut the tension in the car. Soras eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "ooh ooh ooh ooh Red Lobster, I wanna go to Red Lobster. They have all you can eat shrimp" Sora says excitedly. Riku smiles, "You guys agree" he asks looking in the back seat. Namine smiles gently, "Yeah it'd be the perfect place for you date". Sora gives Namine a look that says 'How could you'. "Namine", Sora sinks into his seat, while Riku and Kairi laugh there asses off.

"This is gonna be such a long night" Kairi says mockingly in Soras ear.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you" Cloud says in a calm yet deathly tone. Axel backs up a bit. "Now now, Cloud I don't think that's necessary let's take calming breaths", Roxas snorts, "Dude you dyed his hair pink…AAAAAHHH HAHAHAHA OOOH GOD I SO wish I had a camera right no-.. I mean uhh yeah I think I hear my mom calling so yeah I'm just gonna.." 

"Roxas!" Axel pleads. Roxas looks at Axel, then sighs. _'well damn, why does he ALWAYS have to do that',_ Roxas sighs ashe sits back down.

"Squall was so right" Cloud sighed. Squall was always right…

"You know we can always hehe fix it…" Axel suggests, looking at the crestfallen look on his friends face. '_heh yeah I am so gonna die later'_. Sigh.

"You know Cloud it really isn't that bad once you get used to it, plus I bet Leon'll like your hair know matter what color it is." Roxas attempts poorly. Cloud looks up at, "You suck… wise choice my ass" Cloud mutters glaring at Axel.

"Well you know we can always cover it up" Axel suggests holding up a brown paper bag. Cloud throws a pillow at him. "You know we still haven't even fixed Rikus door, and I still have to call Demyx back. I can't have him coming over if I look like this." Cloud lets out a long defeated sigh. It was time to call in the hair master. Cloud picked up the phone and dialed. What other choice did he have?

Ring

Ring

Ring

… "Hello" Someone answers on the other side of the phone.

"Hey who is this?" Cloud asked, which was sort of a dumb question considering he was the one who called. "You called me I, should be asking who the hell you are". The guy answered rudely. 'sheesh he doesn't have to be so rude'. "I'm Cloud, My cousin Demyx gave me this number, …. uh is he there?" Cloud asked hoping he hadn't dialed the wrong number. "Whatever hold on." The guy said.

Cloud could hear the guy on the other end of the line calling his cousin to get the phone. Cloud waited, and waited "Yeah hello" The same guy picked up the phone. "Yeah" Cloud answered.

"Yeah Demyx is … occupied right now… is it an emergency?" Cloud rolled his eyes. Was this an emergency, ch please. "I'm family, tell him to pick up the damn phone" The guy on the other line sighed.

"Hello", Finally Cloud thought almost gratefully as he heard his cousins voice. "Yeah Demyx look, I know this is sudden but, I need you, … really really badly". Roxas couldn't help but snort at how wrong that sounded, while Axel was to busy trying to hold in his laughter. Know need to add insult to injury right.

"Yeah uhh Cloud I love you and everything, but I'm not into the whole incest thing ya know" Demyx said, and you could hear him grinning through his teeth. "Just shut up and get your ass over here alright, it's an emergency". Demyx sighed.

"Yeah yeah I'll be there soon" he said hanging the phone up.

"Okay sooo about Riku's door." Axel stated. Cloud smacked his fore head. If Rikus door wasn't fixed by the time he got back, then he and Axel might as well start making there funeral plans.

"You know it's your fault anyways" Cloud muttered. It's not like he was the one who knocked down the door anyways. "Okay what are you guys talking about", Roxas asked, genuinely curious.

"Axel knocked down Rikus door" Cloud pointed an accusing thumb at Axel. Axel grinned sheepishly, "I did it for you" he defended, not that it wasn't true. Besides if Riku wouldn't have locked himself in his room like an ass, then Axel wouldn't have had to knock the door down.

" Well gee Axel that was smart." Roxas snorted. Axel glared. Cloud sighs. Roxas blinks. Cloud blinks. "Ha losers" Axel says as he gets up and walks towards the door.

"Hey where are you going" Cloud asks as Axel steps outside.

"Home depot" He says, then walks towards his car. Cloud sighs. Roxas follows Axel to the car. "Roxas aren't you gonna help me with my hair problem?" Roxas looks Cloud up and down as if actually contemplating what to say.

"Nah I think that paper bags your best bet." He says as he goes to Axels car and gets in. Cloud sighs and walks back to the house.

* * *

"Gee Sora, are you sure your gonna eat all of that?" Riku asks looking at Soras plate. Sora looks up with a mouth full of the coconut shrimp (which, mind you I'm going to eat right now) nodding. Riku laughed at how cute Sora looked with his mouth full like that. Namine and Kairi giggled. 

"What"? Sora asked innocently.

* * *

Ding dong 

Cloud jumped as he heard the doorbell ring, and got up to answer it, but not before grabbing his paper bag. As he opened the door, he poked little eye holes into the bag. "Took you long enough", Cloud looked surprised to see that his cousin had gotten there so quickly, but who the hell was this rude silver haired dude. "Hi", Cloud muttered.

"Okay okay, let me guess, you were attacked by killer ninja monkey assassins, and they scratched your face up, and now you're a super human freak named 'paper bag over face man!" Demyx yelled excitedly. Cloud gave him a dull glance, rolled his eyes, and invited him into the house. "Who is this?" Cloud asked as they entered the living room, pointing at the emo looking dude.

"Oh this, hehe this is Zexion, my boyfriend. I thought I told you that." Demyx said thoughtfully.

"So he's the guy who answered the phone earlier", Cloud asked glaring at the rude guy through his paper bag mask. Demyx grinned, "yeah he's rude like that sometimes, so why'd you call me over here anyhow Mr. Paper Bag over face man?" Cloud glared.

"Would you stop calling me that." Cloud sighed. Demyx held in a snort. "You remember Axel right?" Cloud asked. Demyx face lid up. "Oh you mean that pyro maniac that always calls you a loser?" Demyx asked. Zexion let out a little cough that sounded suspiciously like muffled laughter. Cloud glared, then grabbed Demyx, and headed towards the bathroom. "What you wanna show me something" Demyx asked. Cloud pulled the paper bag off of his head. "HOLY MOTHER FU…"

* * *

Axel looked at every door in the Depot, and still couldn't find one that he thought Riku would like. "Hey Axel what about this one?" Roxas asked dragging him over to the bedroom door he thought would be suitable. Axel not really caring, and really wanting to leave just agreed. "Yeah sure whatever". Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel was so passive. '_I bet he probably picked up the first hair dye he saw to, and he calls me lazy'_. "Lets go ask that guy over there if to get the door for us." 

"Hey you, dude in the orange vest" Axel called. Roxas smacked his forehead. The guy turned around, and Roxas gaped at who it was. "Wakka, I didn't know you worked here." He said running up to his friend smiling. " Yeah I just got the job a few weeks ago ya". Wakka said grinning. "Do you need help with anything?" Axel walked up to him waving. "Yeah Axel broke Rikus door, and now Riku's gonna break Axels neck if he doesn't fix it." Wakka gave Roxas the "o" look. Of course leave it to Axel to thoroughly mess something up. "Right, so will that be cash or check?" Wakka said half grinning.

"Oh come on Wakka we're practically family, besides I don't get paid till next week, and I might not have that long" Axel whined pitifully. Leave it to Axel to go shopping with know money. Roxas smacked his forehead again. "What the hell were you gonna come here, get the door, and walk out with geez. You know your such a dumb ass sometimes Axel", Roxas went on ranting.

"Roxas" Axel whined, "Look Wakka you think you could take it out of your check or something. I swear I'll pay you back", Axel begged. Wakka continually shook his head no. "I'll get fired, bedsides I need that money ya. I can't give you something I haven't even gotten yet." Axel looked melancholy, and who wouldn't look that way if they knew they were gonna die. Roxas frowned. "Look I just got paid a few days ago. I'll pay for the damn door" Roxas offered, not even having the heart to threaten Axel to pay him back. Axel was a klutz sometimes, and he did some pretty dumb things, but he always had good intentions. _' Know need to make him feel worse over something I can threaten him with later right.' _Axels eyes filled with hope. "Really" he asked looking ever so delighted. Sometimes he could just kiss his blond friend. _'Not that I'd mind'_, He thought deviously. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Just go get the damn door." Roxas ordered. Axel complied practically skipping across the aisle.

* * *

"My stomach hurts", Sora whined pitifully as they walked back to the car. (So does mine, I went to Red Lobster before I finished this). Riku rolled his eyes. "I told you not to get all that shrimp" Riku sighed opening the door for Sora who glared at him. "Know you didn't. All you said was, "Hey Sora you sure you can eat all that shrimp", Sora mocked in his Riku like voice. Riku proceeded to open the door for Kairi and Namine. "Nah that's cool, the malls like right there so we'll go hang out for a while there. Maybe we'll run into Ollette and Selphie while we're there." Kairi said grabbing Namine and ran in the other direction. 

Riku looked at them as they took off. "Soooo back to my place" Riku looked at Sora who just groaned. "My place it is then" Riku smirks. _'Man I sure do hope Axel has my door fixed when I get there'._ Riku thought grinning maliciously.

* * *

"Achoo" Axel rubs his nose. "Bless you" Roxas says, putting another screw in the door socket thingy. "Thanks". 

"You know they say when you sneeze, that means someone's thinking about you.", Roxas grins looking at Axel. Axel pales, "uh uh no don't say that. Riku's probably thinking about how he's going to castrate me once he gets here if his damn door isn't fixed." Roxas laughs.

Ring

Ring

Ring

…

"Hello" Axel answers the phone. _"Yeah Axel I hope you know I'm on my way back. I sure hope your not there when I arrive' _Riku threats, then hangs up the phone. "Shit", Axel drops the phone.

* * *

"Okay lets take calming breaths." Demyx says breathing in deeply. "I mean it's really not that bad, you look kinda like that one dude from the anime 'Gravitation', Man I love him". Cloud glares at him. "I hope you know your not helping." Cloud says grabbing the paper bag. "Uh uh no, know more paper bag. You look different, but isn't that what you wanted. Look at my hair,… not that I'm complaining or anything" Cloud smiles. His cousin always did know the right thing to say, … even if he didn't always know how to say it. "Yeah I guess but…" 

"But, BUT, Don't make go Patrick Star on you. And I bet Leon will think it's totally hot." Cloud blushes. That was his favorite SpongeBob episode, "Squall has nothing to do with this." Demyx give him a skeptical, yet knowing look. "Uh huh sure he doesn't Cloud, Sure he doesn't."

"Look he's just not into me like that, he's my best friend I think I would know" Demyx give Cloud a dull look. "Okay yeah I can be pretty slow sometimes, I'll admit that, but you would have to be dumb, deaf, and blind not to see that he's totally into you. Plus I personally think that he has a seriously unhealthy fascination with your hair" Demyx looks thoughtfully.

"Come on little engine, turn that frown upside down, walk outside, take off that damn paper bag and say "HELLO WORLD, MY NAMES CLOUD STRIFE AND I HAVE PINK HAIR! Then after words maybe we can bake some cookies, cause I am sooo hungry dude." Cloud laughs at his cousins cheerful … ness.

"Yeah, well I guess it is… different", Cloud agrees. His cousin was one of the most original people he knew, and he never complained, or cared what other people thought about him. "So about those cookies…" Cloud snorts. Demyx smiles.

* * *

Okay yeah I know I said Leon was gonna see Clouds hair in this chapter, but I wanted you all to have something to look forward to. I swear it won't take anywhere near as long for me to update this time either. 

Summery: Does Axel get away before Riku gets there? Does Demyx ever get his cookies? What are Kairi and Namine really doing? What does Leon think of Clouds hair? Find out all this and more next time on 'Paper bag over face man!'

Bysers.


End file.
